100166-i-just-thought-of-something-unfortunate-server-mergers
Content ---- Erm, tough tits for Exiles. I've never heard an Exile cry about the disparity between the two factions, perhaps it is high time for some Exile tears. However, careful instancing of world maps would be required to prevent Exiles having an overwhelming numerical advantage in open-world PvP | |} ---- Considering they create another copy of the map the moment more then 3 players walk within 40m of each other, i think the Exile's would be accomodated in pocket copies so that the Aurin appreciation is even. It's the name changes that will have most people up in arms. 8 different KittyMeow's having to pick a new name will be where the issue comes in. | |} ---- ---- Ha ha ha, some of the chat is hilarious. "Un last dps pour Kel Voreth" "le plan boost de finesse" Ahhh, the french language. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- we dont want your Dommie scum poisoning our ranks! :P seriously though, this seems to be the most viable option out there. if a couple of larger guild switch it should balance out by itself.... | |} ---- ---- I'd bring my Granok Warrior over in a heart beat, i hate Thayd. | |} ---- ---- If im not mistaken they had the same hairstyles in closed beta but they decided to split them off at some point? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You play on all servers on both NA and EU? Have fun solo'ing Scorchwing on the servers that didn't get a chance to fill up like Pergo and Hazak. | |} ---- I think that server is quite exceptional. I'm on Contagion and seeing over 5 players in Illium at the same time has been quite rare recently. | |} ---- I'm positive there are 19 other players on any server. Group up and don't expect to do group content solo. Get a guild. | |} ---- Because of the way Scorchwing's timer works, it's pretty much impossible to schedule a guild run unless your guild is full of players who have two additional hours to sit around every day on top of your normal raid times. Most players just don't have that kind of time. If the events were at a set time every day, it'd be different, but they're not. And trust me, I try every day in zone chat. At most, I have gotten two responses. I would be very, very surprised if there were 19 other Dominion players in the zone at any given time. (There are plenty of Exiles, but I can't coordinate with them.) Just because there is no imbalance or population issue on your server doesn't mean there isn't a problem on others. | |} ---- Yeah except you would have a lot of left over exile lol | |} ---- Set up queues to be on a per-faction basis after character selection. Offer free faction transfers to Dominion. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not so sure about that. From what I remember, all polls before launch indicated a relatively balanced population. The situation right now might (obviously just my theory) be caused by players not wanting to be on the "small team", creating a domino effect/vicious circle. Less Dom players on many servers => even more people roll Exile to avoid queuing/grouping problems => even less Dom players. With faction-exclusive server shards, as I suggested, this should become less of an issue. Edit: Actually I even remember people explicitly stating on the forums they feel "forced" to roll Exile due to imbalance and really would rather be Dom. | |} ---- Well idk, the servers list does say I'm on a "medium" server. On top of that it's a *french* *pvp* server. Beside french rp server, I'm not sure how it could be any more of a niche. But yes, I guess some of the newer servers that Carbine opened up after release must have had a hard time to bloom, but it's not any different than some servers in GW2 back in the days (eg : Ruins of Surmia, one of the lowest pop server, which I was on) or ... if TESO had separate servers :p My point being, the game is far from dead, and if you really can't stand the low population on your server, and really can't afford the transfer cost (not sure how they work), maybe consider creating a reroll on a new server ? It's not like you were stuck on a single server. Sure it sucks that you may have to leave your other lvl 50 behind, but if you're not enjoying your time on your server, it can't hurt to switch for another one. At least temporarily. Keep in mind that the game has just been released, there is a huge potential for player base increase if the devs (and the marketing team) don't cupcake it too much. So a low cap server today might become a medium one tomorrow. So, with that in mind, I understand why Carbine isn't merging everything yet. A single giant server like TESO or GW2 would be the ideal solution though :p | |} ---- Peak hour ? When were these taken ? It's like 3pm here (Paris), most people are still at work :p | |} ----